1939
The year 1939 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events ; January * 26 - Troops from Franco occupied Barcelona . Thousands of civilians stabbing the French border and housed in a refugee camp at Le Perthus. ; February * 11 - Lise Meitner and Otto Frisch published in Nature for the first nuclear fission . ; March * 12 - Eugenio Maria Giuseppe Giovannie Pacelli is as Pius XII crowned Pope . * 14 - With the help of Hitler declared Slovak separatists declared independence of Slovakia , a puppet state of Nazi Germany is. * 15 - German troops occupy Prague . The remaining Czech heartland is annexed by the Third Reich and renamed the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia . * 22 - Lithuania is the Memel off to Nazi Germany . * 23 - Nazi Germany takes Memel in. Hitler gives a speech for the last time following an expansion area without a shot having to be unloaded. ; April * 1 - End of the Spanish Civil War , which with the help of Hitler and Mussolini won by the fascist General Franco . * 7 - Italy annexes Albania . * 26 - The new susuhunan of Surakarta , Pakoeboewono XI is crowned. ; May * 3 - The Soviet People's Commissar of Foreign Affairs Litvinov is suddenly replaced by Molotov . This is a total turn ushered in the foreign policy of Moscow. * 22 - The German and Italian foreign ministers, Joachim von Ribbentrop and Count Galeazzo Ciano , signed the Pact of Steel in Berlin. ; July * 25 - Swearing fifth cabinet Colijn , which when it first came together, was sent home immediately. ; August * 10 - Swearing second cabinet-De Geer , called himself an extra-parliamentary emergency cabinet. * 23 - The Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact in Moscow signed between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. * 23 and 24 - The Belgian King Leopold III (also on behalf of Dutch Queen Wilhelmina , Grand Duchess Charlotte of Luxembourg and the Scandinavian monarchs), US President Franklin Delano Roosevelt and Pope Pius XII sent letters to the German and Polish leaders in which they insist on a peaceful settlement of their disputes. * 25 - The United Kingdom and Poland sign a treaty of mutual assistance. * 28 - The Dutch motor torpedo TM 51 sails during a long trial to the Netherlands to avoid confiscation by the British government. ; September * 1 - Invasion of German troops in Poland . This is the result of the Second World War . * 2 - In Stutthof outside Dantzig open the Nazis concentration camp . * 2 - In the Citroën factory in France rolls out the first 2CV of the band. * 3 - Declaration of War by the United Kingdom and France to Germany . Beginning of the Second World War . See also Twilight War . * 3 - In Belgium, a government formed from National Union, the Cabinet Pierlot . * 9 - The Dutch minesweeper Hr. Ms. Willem van Ewijck runs on a mine which 30 people are killed. * 17 - The Soviet Union falls Poland within. ; October * 3 - The British Army takes position in the French Channel coast and the Belgian border. * 6 - The Independent Operational Group "Polesia" led by General Franciszek Kleeberg surrenders after being surrounded by German troops. This means the end of the Polish campaign , and the beginning of theTwilight War . * 9 - The first 22 Jewish refugees arrive in camp Westerbork . * 26 - When Groningen Usquert makes a German Dornier -17 reconnaissance aircraft with engine trouble made an emergency landing. The three occupants in a cell of the military police in Uithuizen trapped because they would have violated Dutch neutrality. The badly damaged plane was disassembled and stored in a warehouse in Soesterberg where after the invasion in May 1940 by the German occupiers was recovered. * 26 - The Free City of Danzig , casus belli of the new war is going on in the Reichsgau Danzig. Hans Frank is governor-general of occupied Poland. ; November * 7 - King Leopold III and Queen Wilhelmina called on the belligerents to negotiate. * 9 - Two British officers, Major Stevens and Captain Best, be near Venlo kidnapped and taken to Germany. * 12 - The United Kingdom and France submit the request of the Belgian and Dutch princes aside. * The Dutch ship Simon Bolivar is for the English coast at two mines . ; December * 1 - Otto Kuusinen draws commissioned by Stalin a "democratic government" of Finland in Terijoki , a Finnish border town by the Red Army conquered. * 14 - The Soviet Union is suspended as a member of the League of Nations because of its aggression against Finland . * 17 - The German pocket battleship Graf Spee is scuttled by his commander in the bay of Montevideo . ; without date * Gone with the Wind is one of the biggest blockbuster movies of all time. * Italy prohibits the export of antique treasures. * Eddy Christiani introduced the electric guitar in the Netherlands. * Germany claims a section of Antarctica called New Swabia . * A. den Doolaard comes with the novel "The wedding of the seven gypsies". * At the Columbia University is led by the exiled Italian physicist Enrico Fermi started the construction of the first experimental nuclear reactor . * Paul Hermann Muller , the Swiss chemist company Geigy, discovered the effect of DDT as insecticide . Music Singles *Strange Fruit Billie Holiday * The Glenn Miller Orchestra takes the instrumental song In The Mood on. * Erskine Hawkins : Tuxedo Junction. * The song Over the Rainbow by Judy Garland . * Jeepers Creepers Louis Armstrong Events * July 1 : the first appearance of the tango-rumba orchestra Malando takes place in Leeuwarden. Olé Guapa his world, he has already written. * June 17 : the Symphonic variations of Witold Lutosławski for the first public hearing (April 1939 all via a radio broadcast). Unknown date * Benjamin Britten composed AMDG ; the execution should wait until 1984. Literature * The Finnish author Frans Eemil Sillanpää receives the Nobel Prize for Literature * Norbert Elias : The Civilizing Process * TS Eliot wrote The Family Reunion * Antoine de Saint-Exupéry writes Terre des hommes * Jean-Paul Sartre writes Le Mur * Arthur van Schendel publishes his novel The seven gardens * Gerard Walschap publishes the novel Houtekiet Art * Cat (1939) Gra Rueb , The Hague, South Park * Marking town of Groningen (1939) Gunnar Daan Architecture * By the American architect Frank Lloyd Wright designed Edgar J. Kaufmann House, mostly known as Fallingwater, is ready Born Michèle Mercier Rob Hoeke Neil Sedaka Rob Out Peter Kraus Terence Hill Dusty Springfield Ruud Lubbers Hildrun Claus Wim de Bie Ria Bremer Seth Gaaikema Irene van Lippe-Biesterfeld Richard Kiel Joaquim Chissano Ralph Lauren John Cleese Grace Slick Tina Turner ; January * 1 - Michèle Mercier , French actress known for the "Angelique movies" * 1 - Willye White , American athlete (deceased in 2007 ) * 6 - Valeri Lobanovsky , Ukrainian football (deceased in 2002 ) * 6 - Miroslav Moravec , Czech actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 6 - Andrzej Śliwiński , Polish Bishop (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Brausch Niemann , South African racing driver * 7 - Roderick Nash , American environmental historian * 8 - John LaMotta , American actor * 8 - Jaime Laya , Filipino minister and governor of the Philippine central bank * 9 - Jimmy Boyd , American singer and artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 9 - Rob Hoeke , Dutch pianist (deceased in 1999 ) * 10 - Harrie Geelen , Dutch poet, writer and illustrator * 10 - Sal Mineo , American actor (deceased in 1976 ) * 12 - Jacques Hamelink , Dutch poet, novelist and essayist * 13 - Huub Silverberg , Dutch cyclist * 16 - Christodoulos , archbishop of the Greek Orthodox Church (deceased in 2008 ) * 16 - Kiki Sørum , Norwegian fashion journalist (deceased in 2009 ) * 19 - Phil Everly , American singer and musician (deceased in 2014 ) * 20 - Frits Frijmersum , Surinamese politician * 23 - Edouard Szostak , Belgian athlete * 24 - Ray Stevens , American musician * 25 - Ray Dennis Steckler , American film director (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Germaine Greer , Australian literary scholar, writer and feminist ; February * 1 - Fritjof Capra , an Austrian-American physicist and writer * 1 - Yekaterina Maksimova , Russian ballerina (deceased in 2009 ) * 1 - Joe Sample , American pianist (deceased in 2014 ) * 2 - Adolf Prokop , German football referee * 3 - Johnny Bristol , American singer and producer (deceased in 2004 ) * 4 - Siegfried Gilds , Surinamese union official and politician * 5 - Paul L. Smith , American actor * 6 - Mike Farrell , American actor * 10 - Emilio Alvarez , Uruguayan footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 10 - Jan Wauters , Belgian sportswriter (deceased in 2010 ) * 12 - Ray Manzarek , American keyboardist of The Doors * 19 - Frank Houben , Dutch politician * 19 - Atta Mungra , Surinamese politician and businessman (deceased 2002 ) * 22 - Alain Jacquet , French artist (deceased in 2008 ) * 28 - Daniel Chee Tsui , Chinese-American physicist and Nobel Prize winner ; March * 4 - Rob Out , Dutch broadcasting director, radio DJ and singer (deceased in 2003 ) * 7 - Panajot Pano , Albanian footballer (deceased in 2010 ) * 8 - Hans van Sweeden , Dutch composer, actor, poet and dancer (deceased in 1963 ) * 9 - Eef Brouwers , Dutch journalist and director-general of the Government Information Service * 9 - Alexis Ponnet , Belgian football referee * 11 - Orlando Quevedo , Filipino Roman Catholic cardinal and archbishop * 13 - Neil Sedaka , American singer and songwriter * 16 - Carlos Bilardo , Argentinian footballer and football coach * 18 - Peter Kraus , German actor and singer * 19 - Hermann Becht , German opera singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 21 - André Haakmat , Surinamese politician and lawyer * 24 - Heinz Versteeg , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Terence Hill , Italian-American actor * 31 - Zviad Gamsakhurdia , Georgian writer, president and scientist (deceased in 1993 ) * 31 - Volker Schlöndorff , German film director ; April * 3 - Lino Brocka , Filipino film director (deceased in 1991 ) * 5 - Ronnie White , American soul singer and songwriter (of The Miracles ) * 6 - Cor Veldhoen , Dutch footballer (deceased 2005 ) * 7 - Francis Ford Coppola , American film director, film producer, screenwriter and winegrower * 7 - David Frost , British journalist (deceased in 2013 ) * 7 - Faber Heeresma , Dutch writer and painter (deceased in 1969 ) * 7 - Satur Ocampo , Filipino activist, politician and journalist * 10 - Claudio Magris , Italian writer * 11 - Freddie Gorman , American songwriter, producer and singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 11 - Eric Nord Holt , Dutch chief of Amsterdam * 12 - Ronald Takaki , American historian, ethnographer and writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 16 - Margreeth de Boer , Dutch politician ( PvdA ) and the Queen's Commissioner in Drenthe * 16 - Dusty Springfield , British singer (deceased in 1999 ) * 16 - Laurent Verbiest , Belgian footballer (deceased in 1966 ) * 19 - Basil van Rooyen , South African racing driver * 19 - Eckart Wintzen , Dutch entrepreneur and management guru (deceased 2008 ) * 20 - Pierre Zenden , Dutch judoka and sports reporter * 22 - Simon Napier-Bell , English impresario, music producer, songwriter and journalist * 23 - Stanisław Wielgus , Polish archbishop of Warsaw ( 2007 ) * 24 - Herwig Van Hove , Flemish presenter and food connoisseur * 26 - Al Capps , American music producer, arranger, songwriter, vocalist and multi-instrumentalist * 27 - Noberto Raffo , Argentine footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 27 - João Bernardo Vieira , president of Guinea-Bissau (deceased in 2009 ) * 28 - Jimmy Frey , Flemish singer * 30 - Pieter van Vollenhoven , Dutch husband of Princess Margriet * 30 - Ellen Taaffe Zwilich , American composer ; May * 6 - Russ Gibson , American baseball player (deceased in 2008 ) * 7 - José Antonio Abreu , Venezuelan economist, politician and classical musician * 7 - Ruud Lubbers , Dutch politician ( CDA ), prime minister and refugee commissioner of the UN * 8 - Paul Drayton , American athlete (deceased in 2010 ) * 8 - János Göröcs , Hungarian footballer and football coach * 9 - Ralph Boston , American athlete * 9 - French Hartman , Dutch entrepreneur and football director (deceased in 2015 ) * 13 - Hildrun Claus , East German athlete * 13 - Harvey Keitel , American actor * 15 - Gilberto Rincon Gallardo , Mexican politician (deceased in 2008 ) * 15 - Pem Sluijter , Dutch poet (deceased in 2007 ) * 17 - Wim de Bie , Dutch television producer and writer * 18 - Peter Grünberg , German physicist and Nobel Prize winner * 18 - Ria van Velsen , Dutch gymnast * 19 - Jānis Lūsis , Soviet-Russian / Latvian athlete * 19 - Richard Scobee , American astronaut (deceased in 1986 ) * 21 - Raul Madero , Argentine footballer * 23 - JMA Biesheuvel , Dutch writer * 24 - Gert Schutte , Dutch civil servant and politician * 25 - Ferdinand Bracke , Belgian cyclist * 26 - Merab Kostava , Georgian dissident, musician and poet (deceased in 1989 ) * 26 - Corky Trinidad , American cartoonist (deceased in 2009 ) * 27 - Don Williams , American country singer * 28 - Vida Jerman , Croatian actress (deceased in 2011 ) * 28 - Tom Thabane , Lesothaans politician * 30 - Dieter Quester , Austrian racing driver * 31 - Antonino Roman , Filipino politician (deceased in 2014 ) ; June * 4 - Gerard Geurds , Dutch football referee * 6 - Louis Andriessen , Dutch composer * 14 - Peter Mayle , British writer * 20 - Dušan Drašković , Yugoslavian footballer and football coach * 20 - Jan Nagel , Dutch politician * 22 - Horst Kuhnert , German painter and sculptor * 22 - Sandor Popovics , Hungarian footballer and football coach * 29 - Jaap Ramaker , Dutch ambassador * 30 - Harry Källström , Swedish rally driver (deceased in 2009 ) ; July * 1 - Delaney Bramlett , American songwriter (deceased in 2008 ) * 1 - Hans Emmering , Dutch journalist, presenter and program maker (deceased 2008 ) * 2 - Gerry Langley , Northern Irish singer and songwriter * 2 - Paul Williams , American baritone singer of The Temptations (deceased in 1973 ) * 4 - Ria Bremer , Dutch presenter * 4 - Marcel Chehin , Surinamese tax lawyer and politician * 5 - Tommy Snuff Garrett , American music producer * 5 - Miguel Ángel Suárez , Puerto Rican actor (deceased in 2009 ) * 6 - Gretchen Rau , American decor designer and Oscar winner (deceased in 2006 ) * 7 - Jerome Reehuis , Dutch actor and poet (deceased in 2013 ) * 9 - Piet Vroon , Dutch psychologist, professor and author (deceased in 1998 ) * 11 - Seth Gaaikema , Dutch comedian and writer (deceased in 2014 ) * 13 - Mary Michon , Dutch actress, author and program maker (deceased in 2011 ) * 15 - Clive West , Dutch professor (deceased in 2004 ) * 17 - Spencer Davis , Welsh singer of The Spencer Davis Group * 18 - Brian Auger , British keyboardist * 20 - Hanneke Groenteman , Dutch presenter and journalist * 20 - Judy Chicago , American artist and feminist * 21 - Helmut Haller , German footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 21 - John Negroponte , US diplomat * 25 - Jan Eriksson , Swedish jazz pianist (deceased in 2009 ) * 25 - Sytze van der Zee , Dutch journalist and writer * 28 - Abdel Fattah Ismail , South Yemeni politician (deceased in 1986 ) * 29 - Gian Piero Reverberi , Italian composer, conductor and pianist * 31 - Susan Flannery , American actress (including Dallas ) ; August * 2 - Wes Craven , American film director * 5 - Bob Clark , American film director, film producer and screenwriter (deceased in 2007 ) * 5 - Irene van Lippe-Biesterfeld , Dutch princess * 9 - Billy Henderson , American singer of The Spinners (deceased in 2007 ) * 9 - Max Neuhaus , American sound artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 9 - Romano Prodi , Italian politician * 12 - George Hamilton , American actor * 13 - Howard Tate , American soul singer (deceased in 2011 ) * 15 - Herman Keeken , Dutch singer ("Daddy walk not so fast") (deceased in 1995 ) * 15 - Onno Ruding , Dutch politician and banker * 16 - Wim Meijer , Dutch politician ( PvdA ) * 18 - Molly Bee , American country singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Johnny Preston , American singer (deceased in 2011 ) * 20 - Fernando Poe jr. , Filipino actor and presidential candidate (deceased in 2004 ) * 28 - The Charles Backere , Belgian athlete * 30 - John Peel , English disk jockey (deceased in 2004 ) * 31 - Jerry Allison , American drummer ; September * 1 - French Halsema , Dutch comedian and singer (deceased in 1984 ) * 5 - George Lazenby , Australian actor ( James Bond ) * 5 - Clay Regazzoni , Swiss racing driver (deceased in 2006 ) * 10 - Eddy Pinas , Surinamese writer * 13 - Richard Kiel , American actor * 14 - Frank IJsselmuiden , Dutch mayor (deceased in 2015 ) * 14 - Piet Stoffelen , Dutch politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 16 - Breyten Breytenbach , South African writer, poet and artist * 20 - Walter Soethoudt , Flemish writer and publisher * 25 - Artoer Tsjilingarov , Russian polar explorer and politician * 26 - Mia Gommers , Dutch athlete * 30 - Jean-Marie Lehn , French chemist and Nobel Prize winner ; October * 2 - Joaquim Chissano , President of Mozambique * 2 - Yuri Glazkov , Russian cosmonaut (deceased in 2008 ) * 2 - Göran Sonnevi , Swedish poet * 3 - Velibor Vasović , Yugoslavian footballer (deceased in 2002 ) * 5 - Henk Evers , Dutch athlete * 8 - ELVIRA OZOLINA , Soviet Russian athlete * 11 - Louis Glasses , Belgian politician * 14 - Ralph Lauren , French couturier and fashion designer * 16 - Joe Dolan , Irish singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 16 - Nico Haak , Dutch singer (deceased in 1990 ) * 16 - Henk van der Horst , Dutch filmmaker and actor * 16 - Baruch Kimmerling , Israeli sociologist, political scientist and historian (deceased in 2007 ) * 18 - Lee Harvey Oswald , American (alleged) assassin of John F. Kennedy (deceased in 1963 ) * 18 - Salifou Sylla , Guinea percussionist (deceased in 2011 ) * 24 - F. Murray Abraham , American actor * 26 - William Thompson , Northern Irish politician (deceased in 2010 ) * 27 - John Cleese , British actor and comedian, member of Monty Python * 30 - Grace Slick , American singer ; November * 1 - Barbara Bosson , American actress * 5 - Cecile Mourer-Chauviré , French paleontologist and geologist * 7 - Barbara Liskov , American computer scientist * 8 - Laila Kinnunen , Finnish singer (deceased in 2000 ) * 10 - Eugènie Herlaar , Curaçao-Dutch newsreader * 12 - Lucia Popp , Slovak opera singer (deceased in 1993 ) * 13 - Karel Brückner , Czech football * 14 - Wendy Carlos , American composer and keyboardist * 14 - Albert del Rosario , Philippine Minister and Ambassador * 20 - Lou Landré , Dutch actor * 23 - Helen Shepherd , Dutch singer * 26 - Petra Laseur , Dutch actress * 26 - Tina Turner (Anne Mae Bullock), American singer * 29 - Sandro Salvadore , Italian footballer (deceased in 2007 ) ; December * 7 - Giorgio Gaja , Italian professor and judge * 7 - Epeli Hau'ofa , Fijian writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Abdul Sheriff , Tanzanian historian and museum director * 8 - Zvezdan Čebinac , Serbian-Swiss footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 8 - James Galway , Irish flutist classic * 8 - Jan van Houwelingen , Dutch politician (deceased in 2013 ) * 10 - Gian-Reto Plattner , Swiss politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 15 - Cindy Birdsong , American singer of The Supremes * 16 - Marte Röling , Dutch artist * 20 - Kathryn Joosten , American actress (deceased in 2012 ) * 21 - Wes Farrell , American songwriter and music publisher (deceased in 1996 ) * 21 - Victor Van Peel , Belgian cyclist (deceased 2009 ) * 25 - Claudio Huepe , Chilean politician and diplomat (deceased in 2009 ) * 25 - David van Ooijen , Dutch Roman Catholic cleric and politician (deceased in 2006 ) ; exact date unknown * Ivaldo Bertazzo , Brazilian dancer and choreographer * Ana María Navales , Spanish writer (deceased in 2009 ) * Redza Piyadasa , Malaysian artist and art critic (deceased in 2007 ) Deceased [ edit ] Pope Pius XI Theo Mann-Bouwmeester Sigmund Freud Anthony Fokker ; January * 8 - Charles Eastman (80), Sioux author * 9 - Nienke van Hichtum (78), Dutch children's author * 14 - Waldemar of Denmark (80), youngest son of Danish King Christian IX * 16 - Steven Jan Matthijs van Geuns (74), Dutch jurist * 23 - Matthias Sindelar (35), Austrian soccer * 28 - William Butler Yeats (73), Irish writer ; February * 9 - Augusta de Wit (75), Netherlands writer * 10 - Pope Pius XI (81), pope from 1922 to 1939 * 11 - Franz Schmidt (64), Austrian composer, cellist and pianist * 12 - Potenciano Gregorio (58), Filipino musician and composer * 13 - Søren Sørensen (71), Danish chemist, introduced the concept of pH * 27 - Nadezhda Krupskaya (70), Russian Marxist revolutionary, wife of Lenin ; March * 2 - Howard Carter (64), English archaeologist * 4 - Willie Nolan (41), Irish golfer * 13 - Pelagia Mendoza (71), Filipino sculptor * 15 - Dirk Johannes Flowers (74), Dutch swimmer * 18 - Albert Gillis von Baumhauer (45), Dutch aviation pioneer ; April * 4 - Ghazi of Iraq (27), king of Iraq * 18 - Theo Mann-Bouwmeester (88), Dutch actress * 19 - Jan de Vries (43), Dutch athlete * 23 - Maria Gabriella Sagheddu (25), Italian blissful and spiritual * 25 - John Foulds (58), British composer * 26 - Conrad Kayser Carel (62) Dutch soldier and explorer ; May * 22 - Willem de Merode (52) Groningen writer and poet, pseudonym of William Eduard Keuning * 22 - Ernst Toller (47), German writer * 24 - Rafael Palma (64), Filipino minister and senator * 27 - Joseph Roth (44), Austro-Hungarian writer and journalist * 29 - Ursula Ledóchowska (74), Polish religious order founder and saint ; June * 5 - Frank van der Goes (80), Dutch and Marxist theorist * 9 - Owen Moore (52), American actor * 14 - George Arnold Escher (96), Dutch engineer at Rijkswaterstaat and father of graphic artist MC Escher * 16 - Chick Webb (34), American drummer * 26 - Ford Madox Ford (66), English writer ; July * 1 - Louis Davids (55), Dutch cabaret and revue artist * 14 - Alfons Mucha (79), Czech artist ; August * 25 - Jan Vos (51), Dutch footballer * 26 - Willy Bohlander (48), Dutch water polo ; September * 6 - Arthur Rackham (71), English illustrator * 18 - Stanisław Ignacy Witkiewicz (54), Polish writer * 19 - Jindřich Veselý (1885-1939), Czech researcher and author of puppets puppet plays * 22 - Werner von Fritsch (59), German General * 23 - Sigmund Freud (83), Austrian psychologist and psychiatrist ; October * 7 - Harvey Cushing (70), U.S. neurosurgeon, described Cushing's disease * 19 - Teodoro Sandiko (79), Filipino politician * 20 - Otto Siffling (27), German footballer * 28 - Alice Brady (46), U.S. actress ; November * 6 - Adolphe Max (69), Belgian politician * 12 - Norman Bethune (49), Canadian physician * 15 - Ketty Gilsoul-Hoppe (71), Belgian artist * 28 - James Naismith (78), Canadian-American inventor of basketball * 29 - Philipp Scheidemann (74), German politician ; December * 2 - John Huges (78), Dutch Mayor * 3 - Louise of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (91), princess of the United Kingdom * 8 - Robert De Veen (53), Belgian footballer * 12 - Douglas Fairbanks (56), American actor * 13 - Joan Nieuwenhuis (83), Dutch newspaper maker, journalist and civil servant * 19 - Meyer Alvah (51), American athlete * 23 - Anthony Fokker (49), Dutch aircraft * 25 - Arnoldus Teunis Crane (62), Dutch architect Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 25 : In 30 days 321 mm rainfall in Forges (Chimay). * April 11 : Earliest summer day century in Uccle, with 26.6 ° C maximum temperature. * June 7 : Maximum temperature to 34.6 ° C in Leopoldsburg. * August 24 : In 4 hours 133 mm rain precipitation in Haren and 128 mm in Laeken with severe flooding. * November 19 : Wind Gust of 144 km / h in Antwerp. Damage throughout Flanders. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions * Category:1939